INGO the lost team
by CreeperCraft197
Summary: We know of the heroes,of team RWBY we know of the humorous team JNPR, but have you heard of team INGO? I wouldn't think so, this is the secret team that nobody wants to tell you about, simply because of their instability. Although if they can truly work together, and understand each other. They may just become legends of their generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Camera fades in from black, and shows a boy looking down from a cliff. The camera pans around him, and we see five large monsters behind him while a city burns in front. His eyes are a teal color, while his shoulder-length hair is a dark purple. Strapped to his back are two swords with unusual hand-guards on them.**

 _I can't escape this hell..._

 **The boy faces the beasts, and draws his weapons. An obvious look of disgust on his face. He charges them, and slices through two with a fancy spinning strike. The beasts begin to fade into smoke and the three remaining ones come at him. He jumps over them, but ends up getting found by four more of the creatures.**

 _So many times I've tried..._

 **His expression becomes darker, more sullen look crosses his face before he suddenly begins to look extremely enraged. He flips a lever on the swords, and one side of the hand guards lift up to reveal a barrel with a trigger near the handle. The boy points the weapons on the direction of two of the monsters, and opens fire peppering them with bullet holes.**

 _But there's still rage insde..._

 **The boy is jumped by the four other creatures, and seemingly is crushed. We wait for a while, and the creatures back away to reveal a body unconscious on the ground. After a bit he wakes up suprisingly not dead considering what he was fighting.**

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare..._

 **As he gets up, a dark purple aura starts to gather around him, it is so thick that you can barely tell what he looks like,under it, and the ground begins to shake. He screams at the sky, but the new distance between him and the camera doesn't allow us to hear what he's saying. He runs into a nearby forest, and moments later we see an explosion occur in the background.**

 _I can't control myself!_

 **The camera has found him again, and he has once again found the group of four monsters. This time however, he has a cruel looking smirk on his face. He slowly approaches them, and picks one of them up, it is promptly slammed into the ground, and it shatters the ground with the creature.**

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me..._

 **He charges the remaining three with blinding speed, and quickly makes short work of two of them. The last one tries to run away, but the boy stalks it like it was his prey. Eventually he decides the creature has had itself enough "safety" and jumps down on the monster promptly snapping it's neck, and tearing it off it's body in a cloud of black smoke.**

 _Nobody will ever tame this animal I have become!_

 ** _This is only a Pilot for a potential story. If this chapter gets 100 views, and five reviews. I will make trailers for the other OC's that will appear in this team._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A light tinge of blue-green shows on the screen, and when it fades we see a girl standing in a feild with three gravestones in front of her. She has long silver hair, and eyes that resemble the sky. On her back she has a large blade,disproportionate to her size, so much so that a normal person would question how she was standing.**

 _No time for goodbye he said as he faded away..._

 **A flash of silver crosses the screen, and we see a young girl with her family. All is happy until one day when the father leaves the house, and never returns. The mother begins to sulk for a time as does the brother, while the girl begins to train with the sword her father had left behind.**

 _Don't put your life in,someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away..._

 **The mother begins to get angry at the girl for her decision to follow in her father's footsteps, and would attack the girl. The girl hesitats to defend herself, and ends up getting a scar on her face from the fight with her mother. We see time pass, and the mother gets,terribly sick, and also passes on.**

 _Don't hide your mistakes, because they'll find you, burn you..._

 **The scene shifts once more, and we see the two siblings in the forest, walking when suddenly a loud crash is heard from behind them. They both turn around to see a giant monster coming down the path. The girl has a look of confidence on her face, and turns to her smaller brother. They clearly have a plan of attack, but midway through the battle another monster comes out into the path, and swiftly beats down the brother, killing him.**

 _Then he said. If you wanna get out alive, run for your life..._

 **We see the brother mouth out some words before he dies, and as he does so the firl turns and runs from the large monsters. We can see her crying profusely as she runs from the scene. After a while the scene fades back to the original, and there the girl gets up, and turns around. We are then shown a large glowing building.**

 _ **This has been the INGO "Nyanza" Trailer. I am posting this chapter because,I felt that It was needed so,that more people could see the story. Again, I will,Post the other 2 trailers,in the next week. After the trailers are posted If I have 5 reviews I will make this into an actual story.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN RWBY AT ALL, IT BELONGS TO ROOSTERTEETH. I ALSO OWN NONE OF THE SONG LYRICS USED IN THE TRAILERS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The camera fades in to a scene in block and white. We see a young man on a pillar looking into a mid-sized town, he stands so still that he looks like he could be a statue. Suddenly we find a bunch of people coming to the pillar weilding clubs, swords, and even the occasional slingshot. Each of them either have animal ears, or animal tails. However there is one thing that they have in common, they are all extremely enraged. The young man jumps down, and walks out of the city, following a dirt path. None of the others follow him.**

 _I walk a lonely road, the only one that I've ever known._

 **We continue to follow him, through many scene changes, from desert to jungle, and from plains to tundra. Eventually the scene settles on a forest. At that moment slight sounds can be heard, but nothing more. The boy carries no weapons on him, but pads seem to stick out from his knees and elbows. He continues on through the woods at a slow pace, as if he is trying to learn the path.**

 _Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I walk alone._

 **The black and white scene shifts to a more colorful picture, one of the boy in a city, people surrounding him not with anger, but with love and adoration. We see him fighting beasts off with many powerful hand strikes, and kicks. At the end of it all, the scene comes back to the original, and we see the boy smile slightly. His short black hair begins to move in the wind, and his head tilts up to the sky showing light gray eyes.**

 _I walk this empty street, on The Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

 **The scene shifts again, and the boy is walking through a city, one that looks similar to the one in the daydream. The one exception is that it is dark out, and nobody is to be found. There is one lone building still lit, and the boy seems to be headed straight to it. A look of determination is shown across his face, and he walks on confidently towards the building.**

 _Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one, and I walk alone._

 ** _This has been the INGO " Gray" Trailer, I still own neither the songs in italics, nor the show RWBY. I am giving a last warning. If this story does not get at least 5 reviews by the end of the week, I will discontinue it, and delete it. Unfortunately that's what I have to do to keep myself from getting writer's block. Sooooo until next Trailer._**


	4. Chapter 4

**The scene shifts into a girl staring into a birght orange sunset. She holds a mirror, and it shows us that her eyes, like her hair, is the same shade as the sunset she is watching. Soon enough though the sun fully sets, and nighttime falls.**

 _The sun goes down, the stars come out._

 **As the stars start to pop into the sky, and the moon rises, a large group of bear-like creatures begins to show up, and with them comes many smaller creatures. Each is frightening on its own, yet the girl doesn't seem to be scared, and to top it all off she even smirks as she turns around, and hits them with what appears to be the mirror. The object has the same reflective property, but now it is in the form of a large bladed whip.**

 _And all that counts is here and now._

 **The girl rapidly cuts down the creatures, and in what some would say was an instant, they all exploded into fire. What the girl doesn't realize is that above her are large bird-like beings, and they begin to tain sharp feathers down on her. She manages to dodge them all, but is stunned at their sudden appearance.**

 _My universe will never be the same._

 **The girl quickly realizes that she can't hope to reach the birds, but suddenly a large hovering plane appears, and in the front seat is a man who looks similar to the girl in the way of hair, and facial features. It would seem that they are related in some way. The man wears a suit, and has a cocky grin on his face. He quickly pilots the armed ship to an angle where the ship's gunfire brings down the creatures, and the girl on ground level secures the kills. Eventually after all is said and done, The two hug deeply before going their separate ways.**

 _I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came..._

 ** _It seems obvious at this point, but I will continue this story until I get satisfactory redults. This has been the final trailer for INGO the lost team, and I hope you have enjoyed so far. I neither own RWBY, nor do I own any of the song lyrics used in any scenes in this story. Review, favorite, whatever. I encourage flames, and I use them as fuel to carry this story._**


End file.
